inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven Outer Code
Inazuma Eleven Outer Code (イナズマイレブン アウターコード, Inazuma Irebun Autā Kōdo) is the series of original short anime take places in the alternate timeline where the aliens attack never happened. It consists of 6 stories and serves as a bridge between the original series and the new series, Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. It was first aired in Inazuma Walker and later released online by Level-5 official YouTube channel. It was also included in the Blu-ray boxset of Ares no Tenbin anime, 2 stories per box. Story 1: Shirou and Atsuya Japanese title: 士郎とアツヤ (Shirou to Atsuya) First aired: November 4, 2016 Online release: December 9, 2016 Summary This story takes place during episode 1 of Ares no Tenbin. Fubuki Shirou, the captain of Hakuren soccer club, and his younger brother Atsuya, are watching the Football Frontier match between Inakuni Raimon and Seishou Gakuen. However some member in their team is displeased with Atsuya's action from their previous match. Story 2: Sun Garden's Light and Shadow Japanese title: お日さま園の光と影 (Ohisama En no Hikari to Kage) First aired: December 9, 2016 Online release: January 6, 2017 Summary This story takes place before Ares no Tenbin's Football Frontier. Kira Hitomiko, the teacher of Ohisama En and Eisei Gakuen, wants to create a soccer club for her students to makes their dreams of competing in the Football Frontier come true. But Kira Seijirou, her father is the school's principal and he has a condition to includes her troublesome brother Hiroto in the team. Story 3: The New Coach of Teikoku Gakuen Japanese title: 帝国学園の新監督 (Teikoku Gakuen no Shin Kantoku) First aired: January 20, 2017 Online release: February 17, 2017 Summary This story takes place before Ares no Tenbin's Football Frontier. One year has passed since the Football Frontier, Kageyama Reiji was arrested, Sakuma Jirou became a captain for Teikoku Gakuen and the team is getting a new coach and new members. However, the coach and the member are someone they didn't expect. Story 4: I'm not a God Japanese title: 僕は、神さまじゃない (Boku wa, Kami-sama janai) First aired: May 13, 2017 Online release: June 9, 2017 Summary This story takes place shortly after the Football Frontier finals in the original series. After Zeus lost to Raimon in the Football Frontier, and the controversy of the team's power, Zeus has lost its fame and credit. Aphrodi, as the captain, feels responsible for the team and is in misery. A mysterious woman then appears and comes talking to him. Story 5: K's Dining Table Japanese title: Kの食卓 (K no Shokutaku) First aired: June 30, 2017 Online release: July 28, 2017 Summary This story takes place after Raimon lost to Barcelona Orb in Inazuma Eleven Reloaded. Kidou Yuuto is having a conversation about the future of Japanese youth soccer with his father. But after his butler serves him a food, he is shock for its taste. Story 6: Tsun-Tsun Matsuri Japanese title: ツンツン祭り First aired: August 19, 2017 Online relase: September 15, 2017 Summary This story takes place one day before the match between Raimon and Barcelona Orb in Inazuma Eleven Reloaded. Gouenji Shuuya goes to The Edge, a salon owned by Takita Atsushi, to get his monthly haircut. He later meets Fudou Akio and Kabeyama Heigorou who also come to get a haircut, but the stylist wants to do something different this time. Manga adaptation All 6 stories of Outer Code was adapted to manga book called Inazuma Eleven Outer Code Anthology. The book also has extended/epilogue chapter for each stories. Videos 【イナズマイレブン アウターコード】第1話：士郎とアツヤ|Story 1. 【イナズマイレブン アウターコード】第2話：お日さま園の光と影|Story 2. 【イナズマイレブン アウターコード】第3話：帝国学園の新監督|Story 3. 【イナズマイレブン アウターコード】第4話：僕は、神様じゃない|Story 4. 【イナズマイレブン アウターコード】第5話：Kの食卓|Story 5. 【イナズマイレブン アウターコード】第6話：ツンツン祭り|Story 6. Trivia *The ending theme is a rearranged version of Teppen e Dash!, the opening song for Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. *During the ending credits, scenes from the original series can be seen in the background. Navigation Category:Anime series